


The Survivor

by thankyouturtle



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: Lime Green Musing, Gen, Horror, Humor, Thriller, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When zombies reach the Platz, Con Maynard is the last girl standing. Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2012 prompt "ghosts and ghouls"

1.  
[written on a water-logged scrap of what may have once been a page torn from an exercise book]

I think I'm the only one left, now, holed up in what used to be the Head Girl's office. There's a desk across the door, but that won't keep them out forever. Even if it could, I've only got enough bread rolls to last me another few days. None of Matey's jam left at all. I know the end is coming; I should be scared, but death will be a relief after everything that's happened.

What if it had played out differently? What if Papa hadn't been the one to treat the hiker? What if he'd been quick enough to avoid that bite - that bite that started it all? What if he'd stayed at the San? Would any of that had made any difference? A small part of me believes it would have. But I suppose I'm a fatalist at heart. Everything just seems so inevitable.

Perhaps I'm not so calm as I think. I just started laughing out loud. If they didn't already know I was in here, they would now. But the memory of Verity Carey - one of the most gentle people I know - hacking away at them with a hockey stick after we lost Mary-Lou just set me off. Poor Mary-Lou. She sacrificed everything to save Margot, and it was to no avail anyway. Margot and Len both gone at once, thanks to that idiot Yseult not telling anyone she'd been bitten.

Was that a scream?

 

No, it can't have been. When we retreated here we checked every room. They're getting closer, though. I think they're in the Senior Comm.

I can't believe it was only just last night that there were a dozen of us in there, talking, making plans, thinking we might actually make it. That was before Jo Scott got the radio working and we heard that radio broadcast. What's happening here is happening everywhere. There was no one coming to save us. The people out there, out beyond the Platz, Switzerland, Europe, the whole world - all of them were doing what we were doing, and just trying to save themselves.

Planning stopped, then. It seemed pointless. But we're Chalet girls - we're taught to think, and to reason, and to wonder. And we started wondering where they'd come from, and why. Len broke down then - my poor sister. She couldn't believe that God could be so unjust as to let such a creature loose on us. And it was Margot who held her, and told her that God was never unjust. Perhaps He was testing us, but it was up to us to make sure He was not disappointed. That even if the worst did happen, it wouldn't be the last time we'd see each other...

I'm not sure what I believe. I can hear them in the corridor. I've already confessed my sins to Him, whispered them out loud in the early hours of the morning. He knows that while it was Yseult that bit my sisters, it was me who put a bullet through their heads. He knows that as long as I live I'll see blood on my hands.

They're at the door.

There's one bullet left in the chamber. Do I have the strength to do what needs to be done? I couldn't save anyone while I was alive - perhaps when dead-

2.  
[written on a crisp white sheet of lined notepaper]  
Con,

How many times have I told you to check your pockets before taking your clothes to the laundry? Anna had to rescue one of your bits of writing again. And I think perhaps we need to discuss those Friday night double horror features you three have been going off to watch. Come and see me in my room after breakfast, please.

Mama.


End file.
